Angela's Note
by WatchingBlueSkies
Summary: There written in purple ink, in Angela's writing...was a confession. One-shot. Angela/Gill. Sort of fluffy.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility.

_I was playing ToT and then Gill's request came, I was very happy to go that far in the game, then I had trouble finding the diary for a bit. It actually took me a few days, but Angela managed to find it in a few hours in this one-shot. So yeah, here's my celebration fic. _

********

* * *

Angela's Note

Today wasn't a good day.

Not a good day at all, it first started with Luke trying to convince me to fix my father's desk, then that changed into some files getting destroyed, very important files. I found out I lost my diary and I can't find it anywhere. I embarrass myself in front of Elli and Angela, and then I get tomato juice on my sweater vest. Then there was the Luna incident as well; I accidentally ruined her dress and now I owe her a lunch date...some great day, sarcasm of course.

I glared at the bookshelves that I looked through a thousand times and came up empty, so maybe it could be at home. No, I searched that place during my lunch break, but nothing came up. I probably misplaced it in my desk unless... LUKE! That idiot, he must have spotted it when I was not looking, then he took it! I'm going to ban him from the island if he does have it. How great that would be, no Luke in life, of course Luke would probably think it's some boring book on history. I sighed and continued looking for my diary.

"Gill?" Elli called.  
"What?!" I snapped.

The small image of Elli in my head winced.

**xxx**

"Hello Angela." I glared at her before going back to my book.

"I have something for you Gill~!" Angela said in a sing-song voice.

Angela grinned at me as placing down a cup of tomato juice on my desk. I stared at it blankly, and then turned my gaze towards Angela. She's been bringing me tomato juice since finding out I loved tomatoes, for some reason I feel like my day had gotten a little better. She smiled down at me, my stomach jumped, again. It had taken me 34 days to realize I had a crush on her, but that was after the odd feeling in the pit in my stomach started. So now here I was crushing on Angela the Farmer, who supplied me with tomatoes everyday.

"What's wrong Gill? You seem tense." Angela leaned over the desk, the smell of her strawberry shampoo hit me.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped, causing her to back away and that amazing smell too. "Yup, let me guess...it's something personal?" She questioned. I gawked; it was like she knew what was wrong with me all the time. Could it be possible for Angela to read minds...? No that is not possible at all.

"I'll tell you, if you don't tell anyone." I whispered, I noticed from the corner of my eye to see Elli perk up.

"Okay, what is it?" She whispered back.

"I lost my...my diary." I hesitated for a moment, but told her. It was her laughter that made me regret it and I wanted to hide my blush.

"S-shut up Angela." I grumbled under my breath. "I'm sorry Gill, but a diary?!" She giggled and I heard Elli stifled a giggle. Great, it wouldn't be soon until everyone knows that I have a diary, thanks a lot Angela. "Yes, now go away." I hid my face into my book, but Angela took it away.

"Oh come on Gill! You know I can find your dia-_book_ for you. I'm that great of a friend, you know what I mean?" I gave a slight nod; it wasn't long until she left me. I was a bit worried now, would she read it? I had many personal things in the diary, but there was the other problem, _my crush for Angela_.

**xxx**

"Gill! Gill!" I turned around to see a breathless Angela. Her face was flushed and she had the biggest smile on her face, she had her hands held behind her back. "What is it Angela?" I replied, I had no time for her at the moment.

"What's green and has many words?" She questioned, it took me a few seconds to realize that she had found it. I was expecting it to take days, but no only a few hours. Interesting. "You found it?" I questioned, I was hoping to get proof of my theory. She nodded before taking her hands from behind her back to show the diary. My face lit up as I saw nothing was wrong with it, and then I noticed Angela look a bit nervous.

"Did you read it?" I asked, hoping she would say no. "Oh n-no Gill!" She passed it to me quickly before walking away. "Thanks!" I stared after her in confusion. I hope she wasn't lying.

**xxx**

I was planning on going to bed, but I decided to write in my diary first. After passing through the pages and going to a page after my last entree, I froze. There in purple ink, written in Angela's hand writing...was a confession.

_'I like you too.'_

I smiled, not some snobby or fake smile, just an actual smile.

Even though I would have been fairly mad that she would looked through my diary, I was proud that she had the same feelings that I did.

My bad day had just turned great.

* * *

_How was it? Did you like or hate? Sorry if I made Gill sound like some idiot, I'm not quite good at someone's point of view, I actually prefer third point of view. I thought it was cute myself. If you are wondering, I tried to write a fanfic called 'Much Needed Love', but then I deleted it because I knew it was a stupid idea. So would this sort of be like my first one-shot? I guess so._

_So review, or give me some helpful hints because I'm a newbie!_

Oh yeah sorry about grammer... My older sister killed Microsoft Word. I'm not kidding.

_Have a nice day- WSB (*^^*)_


End file.
